Created from Grief and Love
by Osanai Yume
Summary: Please see my profile for the Summary! Previously named 'The tale of an Usagi and a Toumaru' Takes place 2 years before the Canon DMG plot LaviXOc
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Like any other Normal day_

_I followed the mindless routine that was probably set to forever be my fate…_

* * *

With a minor adjustment to the position of my jacket collar, I was fully changed. I glanced at my bathroom to see various parts of my hair sticking up. With a sigh, i ran my fingers through my hair. As I did, I couldn't help, but stare at the reflection in front of me.

My wavy layered raven locks reached just a bit past my chest. Shorter layers flared out while the rest ended in soft messy ringlets. My uneven fringe was swept to cover the left side of my face past my button nose, leaving only my right eye to be exposed to the world. It was slanted slightly upwards like a cat, but as interesting as the eye shape was, the murky brown color did no justice for it. Cautiously, I reached up to sweep my raven lock from my face, my reflection doing the same. My nose wrinkled at the sight of my golden hazel eye, it was unusual. What made it look even weirder was the birthmark _conveniently _located below its outer corner. No bigger than the size of my pinky nail; there laid an almost perfectly shaped, up-side down black star. With an annoyed huff, I fixed my bangs back into place.

Pale skin glowed in contrast to my dark hair, pale pink lips, and hetero-chromatic eyes. It looked like I hadn't seen the sun in ages, but on the contrary I loved soaking up the sun's warm rays on a daily basis. Even though I was very fair, a slight yellow base tone peaked out to show off my Asian Heritage. In my opinion I wasn't pretty, but I wasn't ugly either… I guess you could classify me as… Normal.

Clothing wise, I kept everything I wore fairly simple. My favorite forest green jacket engulfed my frame with its baggy thin material. Since the weather outside was a bit warm, I decided to leave my jacket unzipped and roll up my sleeves. Underneath I wore a simple white button up shirt with a few buttons undone, which showed off the black tank top under. Bottom wise, I wore a simple pair of black shot slacks. And to complete my outfit, a pair of black combat boots over some knee high white socks.

The only thing that stood out from my outfit was the thin silver chain and pendent that was hanging off my neck. A butterfly pendant with the body and lower wings were made out of an intricately designed silver pattern, while the top wings made of pure amethyst. It was absolutely stunning and worth to me even more than my own life, as dramatic as it seemed.

* * *

_Nothing out of the ordinary for me._

* * *

"Lynell you better hurry up or you'll be late for school." Dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Alright!" I walked out of my bathroom and into my room. I grabbed my guitar case and my messenger bag with ease, but for some reason… something compelled me to take one last look at my room before I head out.

Four cream colored walls. A bed with pillows, dolls, and a blanket strewn all over it. A window covered with lilac curtains. An oak wood dresser that doubled as a night stand. A closet. A desk. Wood floors.

* * *

_Something compelled me to burn the image of the room in my mind._

_Something… just something…._

* * *

"Lynell!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

_Told me won't be seeing my room for a while._

* * *

**Hello everyone, Osanai Yume here with a rewrite of my prologue.  
**

**This story was previously named _'The tale of an usagi and a toumaru'_**

**_My reason for the change in title is quite simple. _**

**_I felt like I needed a new title to match the ideas I came up for this story.  
_**

**_I had originally wrote this story a few years ago and I left it with just the prologue because I had a brain fart for some reason for it, no matter how enthusiastic I was for this story. So I decided to rewrite it, with a new style, new name for my character (originally Arielle), and a new personality and relationship dynamic. _**

**_I hope you enjoy! _**

**_BTW I have a oneshot for this story called 'My heart will always remember' which will be rewritten sometime as well_**

**_Please Review and Favorite!_**

**_08.24.13_**


	2. Chapter 1: Twists

**I**

**Twists**

* * *

**Narrator**

* * *

Today, June 12th marks the day our young heroine's life will change forever, as it does in any cliché adventure story. Said girl was currently at the park with her best friend Jet. The two could be seen at the northern most end of the park lounging on a table.

Lynell situated herself in a very comfortable position. Her feet were propped up on the table parallel to the bench she was leaning on Jet settled for lying on the bench, his head lay in Lynell's lap; much to her dismay. Whenever he shifted his head, his blond hair would tickle her exposed skin. His arm furthest away from Lynell's torso shielded his teal eyes from the sun. His other hand was intertwined with hers, but since her hand was tiny; his hand practically engulfed it in its hold.

Even though Lynell usually shied away from physical contact she said nothing in protest, already familiar with the boy's constant need for her attention. She attended to him by petting his sun-kissed golden locks and to keep herself busy she immersed herself with a novel that was propped up by her bag on the tabletop. All was peaceful and quiet… considering it was 11 in the morning and most people around the neighborhood were at work… or at school, where these two should be…

"Hey Nell?" chocolate met emerald as Lynell looked down at her friend. "Can you do me a favor and hand me the black book in my bag."

Wordlessly the girl did as she was asked and plopped down the book on his chest, which caused Jet to let out a gasp of air. He didn't expect her to outright drop it on him; especially since the book was quite thick and hard covered. "Well that wasn't very nice Nell."

"You didn't ask me to be nice. You just asked me to give you the book." She deadpanned as she reached out to turn the page in her book. Jet reached up and ruffled her hair, making it messier than it already was successfully annoying the raven haired girl. With a glare Lynell swatted his hand then proceeded to run her fingers through her raven locks, in a vain attempt to fix them.

"What did you go and do that for?"

Jet smiled innocently at her, "Punishment my dear little Nell." His smile faltered when her annoyed expression didn't leave her face. He sat up and hugged her from the side, "I'm sorry Nell, I didn't mean to make you mad! Please forgive your worthless best friend!"

Satisfied with his groveling Lynell patted his head, seizing his over dramatic tears, "Quit your whining Jet… How in the world are you three years older than me?" she muttered the last part under her breath as he sniffled.

"So you're not mad at me?" he looked at her with hopeful –and teary- eyes. Lynell sighed in exasperation, "Who said I was mad?"

Jet smiled and started rubbing his cheek against her, again much to her annoyance, "Mon ami! Je vous promets que je ne vais jamais avec vos chevex a nouveau! (My Love! I promise I'll never mess with your hair again!)"

"Jet I hope you realize I only understood only a quarter of what you said… Can you stop speaking French randomly?" Lynell managed to pry him away from her and keep him as arm's length. With a chuckle, Jet finally gave up on trying to hug her. Instead he stared at her with a giant grin on his face that almost had a smug look to it, as if he had something under his sleeve. And it unnerved her.

"What?" his grin didn't falter as she glared at him suspiciously. "Happy friend-aversery mon ami!"

Lynell blinked as Jet stuck the black book in front of her face with a proud grin. _'It's been seven years since we met.''_

Jet stared at the girl in adoration as she gingerly took the book from his hands. He knew that she most likely forgot that they met today years ago when she was six and he, nine; in this exact park none the less, but he didn't mind. Remembering sentimental things like that weren't really her strong suit.

He watched as she took the time to examine the book. Her fingers ran over the cover and the spine. She opened the book to find a satin gold ribbon attached to it, serving as a book mark. On the inside cover she recognized Jet's cursive in black ink.

**'_Whenever you feel like writing something that comes out of that extraordinary brain of yours, I hope you write it in here_**

**_Love,_**

**_Forever and always your best friend Jet'_**

The corner of her lips twitched up as she read the note. Jet blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I figured well…" Lynell diverted her attention to him. "Since you like books and music so much… maybe you could write like a poem or song in it… you could even use it as a journal if you wanted to… anything is fine… as long as you write something in it…" he gave her a sheepish smile, coupled with a red face, "I'd be happy."

Lynell gave him a small, but grateful smile, "Thanks Jet… That's really thoughtful." The aforementioned boy grinned and hugged her from her shoulders. "Anything for you mon ami."

With a slight push Lynell stood up, successfully got away from his grasp. "I left your present at home. I'll be right back."

The blonde boy looked up at her, astonished at what she just said. "You actually remembered?" Lynell hummed in response and grabbed her belongings. "Do you want me to go with you?"

The ravenette shook her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's just down the street, it's not like anything bad is gonna happen to me."

Jet looked skeptical, but shrugged none the less and laid back down in his original position. "Fine, but scream if anything happens."

Lynell smirked amused by his words. "As if you can do anything to help, I'm smaller than you and I can still kick your butt." She scurried away before he could get a retort out. 

* * *

**Lynell**

* * *

Honestly I couldn't wait to show Jet his gift. A plush yellow rabbit with eyes matching his own was waiting on my desk for him. Even though I'm not too good with a needle and thread, I spent the past couple of weeks trying to make it for him. He was a rabbit fanatic; I think it had to do with the fact that rabbits remind him of me. It was probably the only thoughtful gift I could ever give him, but it was the least I could do since the weirdo has been with me through a lot and has done nothing to me, but shower me with kindness.

I couldn't help, but smile a bit as I thought about it. So I quickly made my way home and plucked the plushie off my desk. As I locked the door to my house the sound of a ball bouncing caught my attention. I turned around to see a little boy, probably no older than six, run into the middle of the road after a basketball. Concern took over me as I called out to him and made my way onto the road.

"Hey kid!" he looked up at me in surprise. "You shouldn't be running out in the middle of a road. It's dangerous ya know." When I reached him the surprised expression he had didn't leave his face, instead it doubled as I stood next to him.

"You can see me?" my eyebrow quirked up at his question.

"What? Of course I can see…" I trailed off as my hand reached out to his shoulder. When I thought I would graze it… my hand went through it.

'_Oh no…' _I retracted my hand and took a step back from the kid. He gazed at me with a sad expression, confirming what I needed to know. _'Its happening again… I thought it went away when he died… how…'_ my thoughts were cut short when I heard the angry honking of a car horn and the little boy stared behind me horrified.

"Hey lady, behind you!" before I had time to react to the boy's warning. It was too late.

At an instant the world around me didn't feel like anything.

I felt no pain, only a numbness that filled my body… I couldn't see anything clearly; it was all lights and blurry shadows… I'm pretty sure I'm on the ground staring at the sky… some of the shadows look like figures standing over me…. I vaguely heard a familiar voice in the background call my name, screaming for me to stay awake...

I tried, but I couldn't and before I knew it…

My world turned black.

The distinct smell of pine wood, a slight breeze in the air, the light flapping… of something near my ear? What in the-

My eyes pried open and the only thing I saw was my clenched fist, only inches away from my face. I clenched and unclenched it to test out its mobility. Propping myself up by my elbows, I twisted myself around a bit to take in my surroundings. I was lying on a dirt path surrounded by a dense forest. Oddly enough, a fence divided the trees from the path. Not too far from me were my bag and my guitar case. The orange and black sky made it seem like it was sunset already. All the while, as I tried to assess my surroundings I thought back to the little boy and what exactly happen before I blacked out.

'_I tried to tell that little boy to get out of the road and… I got hit. Did… did I die?'_

I sat up, only to have my forehead be hit with a black… bat? Don't bats have two eyes and don't look like little floating spheres? I extended a finger out for it to perch on so I could get a closer look at it. I stared at the little creature in front of me with curiosity. It did the same, I think.

"Hey there little guy… do you mind telling me where I am?" We stared at each other for a long moment before the little guy decided to fly up to the top of my head and nestle itself there. "…why did I think you could answer my question?" I muttered under my breath before getting up to grab my stuff.

With the little guy in tow I started to explore, very eager to find out what the heck happened and where the heck I am. As I walked further down the path more and more bat looking things, but diamond shaped instead of balls, flew around. A few of them would fly up to me and then retreat back to the swarm that flew around the vicinity. One of them trailed behind me while two others were flying by my side. The little guy that was posted on my head decided to fly in front of me, as if it was guiding me to my destination.

The destination I still didn't know anything of. 

* * *

**Narrator**

* * *

Looking over the security monitors of the Black Order, the science department discovered something out of the blue. "Hey guys look at there's someone here," an emerald haired female pointed out the girl passed out on the walkway.

While the rest of the science department crowded around to see the girl stir from her unconscious state, the blonde unit chief, Reeveer had one of the golems move in closer to get a better look at the girl… only to have it collide with her head.

Everyone watched the close up of her as the golem perched itself on her finger. She was a cute young girl, probably a year or two younger than Lenalee. Said teal haired girl let a smile play her lips as she watched the curious expression of the younger girl. When her expression subconsciously changed into a pout because the golem was unable to answer her, Lenalee internally squealed in delight.

"What do you suppose a little girl like her is doing here?" a bespectacled brunette by the name of Johnny asked. The other scientists questioned the same thing just as a blue haired bespectacled man, Komui, walked up to them while drinking from heavily embellished coffee mug. Lenalee looked over at the man and asked for his opinion, "What do you think brother?"

Komui took another long sip of his coffee before he answered, a frown graced his expression, "We don't have time for children, but have the gatekeeper check is she's and akuma or not… if she is, send out an exorcist at once."

Reever nodded and sent more golem to keep an eye on her and lead her to the gate. 

* * *

Lynell stared at the gate, slightly put off by its appearance. It reminded her of the Easter Island heads and to be honest; to her they looked a bit creepy. Not exactly seeing any type of door knob or handle for her to use, she took a deep breath, "Hello is there anyone there?! I don't know what happened to me and where I am so it would be really nice if someone could tell me what's going on! Hello?" the golems that she dubbed 'her guides,' flew away leaving the one left on her head to keep her company.

For a solid five minutes, silence was her only answer. With a sigh she stared up at the golem on her head who stared back at her. "I guess it's just you and me little guy. Now if only you could talk…"

A flicker of movement made Lynell turn her attention back to the gate. She looked at it with a puzzled expression. _'There was no way that thing moved…' _Without warning the whole face of the gate popped up to life and was in close proximity to her person, making her yelp and take a step back in surprise. The spherical golem hid behind her in surprise as well.

"I am the gatekeeper! Prepare yourself for a physical exam to see if you are an akuma or not!" the rays that came from the stone head's eyes flickered over the girl while she stared back with a nervous expression. The gatekeeper's vision of the girl was fuzzy, confusing him.

"Why can't I get a reading?" he mumbled to himself until he finally got a clear picture… of the star birthmark on her cheek that eerily reminded him of… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! A PENTICLE ON HER CHEEK! SHE BEARS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA! SHE IS AN AGENT OF THE EARL SENT HERE TO DESTROY US ALL!"

Lynell only stared in confusion. _'-What is he talking about'_

* * *

Meanwhile with the science department…

Komui promptly spat out his coffee, while the other members of the science department proceeded to freak out. "Get an exorcist out there now!"

Lenalee leaned closer to the monitor and pointed to a blue of black and blue that was closing in on its target, "Kanda is already on it."

Scaling the side of the cliff, a blunette clad in an exorcist uniform grumbled curses, aimed at Komui, under his breath. Floating besides him, on a large sized mallet, was a red head male dressed in a similar styled uniform.

* * *

"Ya know Yuu, you could always ride with me instead of climbing the cliff." The red head addressed the _still_ climbing male.

"Baka Usagi, I already told you not to call me that. It's Kanda you-" before he could finish his sentence, they heard a scream from the distance that distinctly sounded like the Gatekeeper. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! A PENTICLE ON HER CHEEK! SHE BEARS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA! SHE IS AN AGENT OF THE EARL SENT HERE TO DESTROY US ALL!"

The two males looked at each other before sharing a nod of silent agreement. The blunette jumped onto the red head's floating hammer and the two rode off. 

* * *

Lynell stared in utter confusion as the stone head continued to freak out. She honestly didn't know what to do. She heard a distinct swishing sound behind her. She paid no mind to the sound until she heard a metallic clink and the sound of boots against the ground behind her. When she turned around the tip of her nose was met with the point of a blade.

She traced the edge of the blade back up to the arm that held it, until she met the face of the person who owned the black katana. Dark brown, almost black, eyes stared at her with a heated glare. The slight tingle of fear in her spine died down once she saw the swish of long hair behind her attacker. Her stare turned from one of surprise into one of defiance.

Kanda's eyes narrowed at her furrowed brows, the flash of fear he saw dissipated once she looked at him. It was insulting. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't you tell me your name before you ask for mine?" She said evenly making his glare intensify. Even though the boy in front of her was more than a good foot taller than her, she didn't feel that intimidated by him. She stood her ground and her intense stare didn't leave his.

"Che." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, questioning his modified scoff. "Why should I tell you my name, for all I know you could be an akuma."

As Lynell opened her mouth to question him another voice interrupted her, "Common Yuu, its common courtesy to tell your name before you ask someone for theirs."

The ravenette boy whipped around to target his glare at the red-headed male behind him, though his blade held it's place near Lynell's face. "I told you not to call me that! It's KANDA you baka usagi! KANDA!"

The red head chuckled at his companion's actions. While the katana wielder's glare wasn't on her, Lynell took the opportunity to take a look at the red head behind him. He was significantly taller than her; then again most people were a great deal taller than her 4'5" stature, so she had to look up to meet his eyes. Emerald and chocolate clashed, one emotionless the other curious. The easygoing attitude he carried himself with didn't really match the underlying emotion in his visible eye; quite frankly it made the raven haired girl slightly shiver and become suspicious of the smile he gave her. "And you are?"

"The name's Lavi. Nice to meet you!" His forced smile didn't fool her. She kept quiet while Kanda glared at him.

"Don't give out our names so causally you baka! She could be an enemy!" Lavi gave her a once over and looked to Kanda with a shrug.

"Calm down man. She looks harmless enough, besides you want to know her name right? We gotta be gentlemen and give her our names first before asking the little lady for hers"

A tic mark formed on the _little _lady'shead once the nickname slipped out of the ginger's mouth, but… "Wait…" both boys now gave her their undivided attention as she raised a finger in Kanda's direction. "You're a boy?"

The air around them was still, the awkward tension was suffocating enough to be cut with a sharp object… a long sharp pointy object to be precise…

"I'll kill you, you little brat!"

And so a chase of cat and mouse started before anyone could blink, of course with Lynell being the latter with Kanda hot on her tail. Lavi watched, rather amused by both of their antics. Kanda swung his katana in wild, but calculated movements only to be dodge, quiet exceptionally, by the small girl. With the way she moved without too many excessive steps, one would only wonder if the girl had been in many fights before this one. But as soon as that thought could come, it left as the girl yelped with each swing of her attacker's sword.

On the sidelines with him, the orb shaped golem, that was conveniently hiding in her hair during their first altercation, flew by him giving the science department and its occupants a full view of the one sided fight. Each person in the room had their share of thoughts as they watched. Lenalee was hoping Kanda wouldn't hurt the girl too much because something about tiny girl sparked a maternal interest in the 14-year-old. Reever hoped the gatekeeper was wrong because it would just hurt him inside if this young girl turned out to be another victim of the Earl's evil scheme. Komui's calculating stare was shielded from everyone by the glare on his glasses, something about this girl sparked many possibilities in his mind, one that could be so cruel to her innocent mind, but at the same time benefit the cause that the Black Order stood for.

Everyone who watched was lost in their own thought until Kanda's swing managed to push her into falling on her back, but she did something rather unexpected. Her hands broke her fall and steadied her body into a flipping position, at the same time giving her legs the momentum to kick Kanda's sword out of his grasp. She landed a few feet away from the glaring boy and panted slightly as she looked up at him.

"Will… you… stop… trying to… kill me already?" she said between breaths. Lavi took note of her condition. She was naturally agile, but it seemed like she lacked stamina and strength, given the fact that she didn't fit back and it looked like it took a lot out of her to make Kanda release his weapon.

Kanda on the other hand was less calculating at the moment and more furious at the fact that not only was this puny kid able to dodge his attacks, but she managed to disarm him leaving his Mugen on the ground a few feet away from him. Forget the fact that his first reason for going after her should have been because the gatekeeper thought she was an akuma. She insulted his manhood and his pride as a fighter; he had a vendetta against her now.

Again before anyone else could react, Kanda dove for his Mugen and charged at her. Being caught off guard and out of breath, Lynell took a few steps back and tripped as the tip of his sword came down on her. She closed her eyes not wanting the swing of his sword to be the last thing she sees. Her mind went blank, but a ringing resonated within it.

"Innocence Activate… First Blade… Reflection of Water…"

The pain never came. 

* * *

**Happen for everyone**

* * *

__

Hello~ Osanai Yume here with, finally, the first chapter of my story! What do you guys thing? You like it so far? Oh and this story takes place around two years before the Canon plot of DGM. So here are the ages and heights of everyone around that time. 

_Lynell: 12, 134cm (4'5)_

_Leenale: 14, 160cm (5'3)_

_Lavi: 15 (His 16__th__ birthday will come up in the story), 165cm (5'5) _

_Kanda: 16, 170cm (5'7)_

_By the way, I originally named this fic 'The tales of a Toumaru (black song bird) and an Usagi (rabbit)' do you think I should go back to that title or should I keep this title for now? Or should I change the title completely? I'd love to hear your thoughts_


End file.
